dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nimbus Worldwide Studios
, , , | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | products = Various titles Various | services = | parent = Nimbus Electronics Limited | num_employees = | homepage = }} Nimbus Worldwide Studios, abbreviated NWS, is a group of video game developers owned by Nimbus Electronics, which was established in 2019. It is a single internal entity overseeing all wholly owned development studios within NWS, as well as second-party developers for the Laserium Neptune. It is responsible for the creative and strategic direction of development and production of all computer entertainment software by all NWS studios, all of which is produced exclusively for the Laserium Neptune. Main offices History *'2019:' Nimbus Worldwide Studios is established. *'September 2020:' Laserium Neptune, co-developed by Nimbus Electronics, is set to be released. First-party studios Limestone Entertainment Limestone Entertainment is a White Plains, NY-based company that was founded in 2006. They were made known for their PC god game Clockwork City, but skyrocketed with the release of Flocked Up Nerds in 2016. They later made Flocked Up Nerds: The Movie?!?!, released alongside the game in 2016, and was critically panned. Limestone lost a lot of money off the film, and a sequel to the game was planned, but was quickly cancelled due to their financial losses. Due to the financial losses, they sold their Flocked Up Nerds franchise to Rovio Entertainment. The company ran independently until 2012, when they were acquired by Tommo Inc. In 2019, Limestone was acquired by Nimbus Electronics, one of the companies behind Laserium Neptune, which it became a first-party developer for. They have additional studios in Irvine and Santiago. Games Namur Studios Namur Studios was founded by Nimbus Electronics in co-operation with former Wargaming Seattle and Gripstone/Amaze empolyees, shortly after the closure of the WG Seattle studio in July 2018. They will work on a real-time strategy game for Laserium Neptune. They have additional studios in Vancouver and Salt Lake City. Xcalbr Games Xcalbr Games is a video game development company, founded in 2011 by Gunnar E. Madsen and some ex-employees from Luxoflux, Underground Development, Shaba Games, 7 Studios, Page 44 Studios, Point of View Inc, Savage Entertainment and Sega Studios San Francisco. They're located in San Mateo, California, with an additional studio in Austin, Texas. In 2019, they were acquired by Nimbus Electronics Limited. Games NOTE: Please add ports here as well, preferably listed before the first Neptune game. Xcalbr Texas Xcalbr Texas (formerly Glassroof Design) is an Austin-based company founded in 2014 by the former employees of TimeGate Studios, Vigil Games, Junction Point Studios, Edge of Reality and Terminal Reality. Their only game, currently in development, is an unnamed hack-and-slash platform game for Laserium Neptune, with some staff working in co-operation with Namur Studios on their game, in addition to future expansion packs for one of Limestone's upcoming games. Namur North Namur North (formerly High-Mast Creations) is a Vancouver-based company founded in 2018 by the former employees of Capcom Vancouver and Bandai Namco Studios Vancouver. The studio announced to create arcade and mobile games, but shortly after the acquisition by Nimbus Electronics, the company switched focus on "addicting games" for Laserium Neptune. Games Limestone West Limestone West was founded by Nimbus Electronics in co-operation with former Carbine Studios, Liquid Entertainment and Incinerator Studios empolyees, shortly after the closure of the former studios in 2017 and 2018 respectively. They also hired some ex-employees from EA Pacific and Locomotive Studios. They operate in Irvine, California. According to rumors, they're working on a racing game for Laserium Neptune. Namur Salt Lake Namur Salt Lake is a Salt Lake City-based company founded by Nimbus Electronics in co-operation with former Eat Sleep Play and EA Salt Lake empolyees, shortly after the closure of the former studios in 2017. They will work on a sports game for Laserium Neptune. Limestone Pacific Limestone Pacific (formerly Windmind Software) is a Chile-based company founded by former Behaviour Santiago employees in 2017, and acquired by Nimbus Electronics in 2019. Nimbus Worldwide Studios - R&D Europe Nimbus Worldwide Studios - Research & Development Europe is the middleware and software development company. They have locations in Paris, France and London, England. History In 2019, Lumus, TechViz, Pixyz Software, Light & Shadows, PiSquare and Pimax Technology announced to collaborate on the Neptune's optimization and software development related activity, as well as the console's add-on Neptune VR. That year, Nimbus Worldwide Studios hired former employees of Pixyz Software, Autodesk, Gravity Sketch Limited, Light & Shadows, Lumus and TechViz with select patents from those companies to new R&D studios in Paris and London, and to Limestone Entertainment, another NWS studio. Nimbus Worldwide Studios - R&D Asia Nimbus Worldwide Studios - Research & Development Asia is another middleware and software development company, this time consisting of former employees of PiSquare, Autodesk and Pimax Technology. They're based in Shanghai, China and Osaka, Japan. Second-party studios These studios take development contracts and produce games exclusive to Laserium Neptune. As a balance to not being able to release their game for other platforms, second-party developers are usually offered higher royalty rates than third-party developers. They operate autonomously, despite being partially owned by Nimbus Electronics Limited, one of the companies working on the Neptune console. Hypnos Entertainment :See Hypnos Entertainment Category:Lists Category:Studios Category:Fictional studios Category:Companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Video gaming Category:Video game companies Category:Laserium NeptuneCategory:Nimbus Electronics